Inhibitions
by BellatrixLaSlay
Summary: "we got drunk and you proposed to me and i post about it on social media, and now we are hung over trying to figure this out because we aren't even dating." thing is as it seems, especially when you don't remember what happened last night. Sorry for the tears. Implied previous OCxRomano. Human AU.
HEY EVERYONE! DAMN THIS IS LONG!

Sorry the loud greeting probably getting a little annoying, I'm just super excited to do this one-shot! I love Prumano and Spamano, and its hard choosing between the two sometimes. Thanks to a guest reviewer named Read Me for suggesting this pairing and prompt because I LOVE IT.

"we got drunk and you proposed to me and i post about it on social media, and now we are hung over trying to figure this out because we aren't even dating."

Now that I read this it doesn't mention the prompt much, like barely, but it's important to the plot I guess.

Inhibitions

Chocolate. That was the first smell that registered to Lovino Vargas. Concentrating on the intoxicating smell, he figured there must be mostly milk chocolate in the house, but he also smelled some white and dark. Being a pastry chef in training had its perks. His eyes were closed, he was too weary to open them, plus he knew the room was still dark and the sun had not risen, or else he would have felt the heat. The smell of chocolate seemed so close, it blocked all other thoughts as he woke up. He didn't remember buying more chocolate, not this much to intoxicate the smell of the house. He didn't even remember if he had class today; but he knew it didn't matter, Lovino was lucky to have not used his absences, surely they'll understand this time.

The next thing that the Italian registered is that his bed was soft, more than usual. Usually he would pass it off as the effects of a good sleep, but when his fingers ran through the sheets, he felt the memory foam comforter underneath him. Eyes still closed, lips slightly puckered open, he whispered,

"Feli bought the comforter, that's good. Feliciano~" he giggled at the end, feeling giddy for no reason. Lovino couldn't remember anything, or feel any other way but bliss, and he didn't know why, but he didn't care, it felt so nice just to lay here all day smelling chocolate. "Sweet, sweet chocolate~" in the darkness of his oddly happy mind. He didn't know when was the last time he ever felt relaxed like this.

But, alas, such good things did not last. Lovino's phone rang and it brought pain to his head.

"Shit!" he whispered as he reached to the nightstand, still eyes closed, to get his cellphone. Like a pro he answered it without looking, trying to guess who was calling him.

"Lovino Vargas!" a stern older voice replied. It was Nonno.

"Shit Nonno you talk too loud!"

"That's not important!"

"My head hurts now!" Lovino groaned. Usually he could keep up with his Grandfather stern banter but he just woke up, he needed his coffee first. Nonno sighed in return, then continued.

"Lovino, what happened to you last night?"

Lovino's head drew a blank. He had absolutely no idea what happened in the last 24 hours, and even the memories of the last two days were sketchy. His head racked even more pain trying to tell him what happened.

"Lovino?"

"Nonno…..I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Nonno, I don't remember anything.." he really was confused, it was almost like he didn't want to remember...

Nonno could be heard on the phone pacing some.

"Lovino, where are you?"

"I'm home Nonno, don't worry Feli and i will figure it out~" he gave up already, he just wanted to relax and for his grandfather to put a sock in it, maybe he just had too much wine. What's the worst that could have happened? He bid farewell to his Nonno and threw his phone somewhere after silencing it, drew in the covers and fell into another deep sleep that morning, for once not giving one damn about anything.

Meanwhile, Feliciano Vargas, and his fiancee Ludwig were in quite the predicament. Or at least Feliciano thought so.

You see, after what had happened two days ago Feliciano expected his brother to be mad. Or sad. Or both, with an endless swirl of other emotions, that was the way his brother was after all, and it was right after what Nonno did. But even after two days, he still hasn't called or went home or school. They even called worried and Feli actually lied perfectly for once, well sort of, saying that there was a family emergency and Lovino needed a leave of absence for a week or so. The last he saw of his brother was two days ago, when he left Nonno's house.

Ludwig had also been trying to contact his brother in the past hour or so, since he knew Lovino and him were good friends, but ever since two days ago, he hasn't heard from him either. He assumed where Gilbert was, Lovino was too.

As Feliciano paced all around his apartment panic spitting more insane ideas on how to find Lovino, Ludwig went to his computer. He wasn't exactly an expert hacker, but Gilbert had taught him some tricks on tracking someone's phone. This would be the first time he tried it, he knew it was breaking the law but at this point he could see Feli desperate. He didn't even bother trying his brother's number, knowing him he already took precaution, he searched Lovino's.

"Feliciano, I found him!" Ludwig called. Said italian looked at the computer screen showing a map. Apparently, somehow in the last two days Lovino had found himself in a hotel just on the boardwalk of Atlantic City, New Jersey. Feliciano's sternness showed through his features. The drive would have been at least 3 hours or more away from where they were.

"Ludwig, it's time we took a little road trip no?"

…~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~…...

Meanwhile, at the hotel Vegas Plaza, a certain American was chatting with a hopeful Gilbert.

"Dude, it was amazing! I'm pretty sure if that trip didn't work I would not be with Iggy right now!"

"Well, I'm glad you gave me that idea then!"

"Wait, so Arthur wasn't kidding? He's with you?"

"Ja, but don't get your hopes up, he's pretty bummed about his family and we've both needed to relax. I don't plan on winning him now, he needs to deal with his issues first. He needs to be happy with himself first before being happy with me."

"But do you even know if he likes you, I mean the last time I heard he was with that other guy."

"I know, but Francis said he could see it but Lovino was oblivious. Plus he's exhibited the kind of mental behavior, or at least that's what Eliza told me. Also,...the guy died 2 years now."

Elizabetha was a forensic psych major, at the top of her department class too. If anyone can see through you it would be her.

"Oh man, poor Lovi…...Well good luck Gilbert, and your food should be up there in a bit for you both!"

"Thanks Alfred!"

"Can I visit real quick, I haven't seen Lovino in over three years now!"

"Alright but later, we probably will stay in for the morning anyway."

"Bye dude!"

"Bye Alfred!"

Gilbert then casually walked to the elevator, with his glimmer of hope of being with Lovino. He just had to take it one step at a time, even though his mind already pictured otherwise. His inhibitions were getting to him and as he shook his head he remembered what Eliza told him about that.

"Freud argued that each of us has three major mental types to help us make decisions. The Id, the ego, and the superego."

"But what-"

"Shut up and listen Gilbert. You ever had the debate with the angel and the devil, like you see on TV? Well, it's like that. The Superego is where the morals and conscience are held, the angelic part of your brain in way that you have. The ego is ourselves, the decision makers held to choose between good and bad choices. The Id is the devil, it holds and knows our inner desires our inner wishes, whether it's as innocent as eating chocolate during class or wanting to be with Lovino sexually and deeply emotionally."

"I NEVER SAID-!"

"Save it Gilbert, I already know. You may not think it, but you jump the gun and the rocket when you fall hard, you want things to move at a bit of a faster pace. You need to calm down and think rationally, Lovino is tough, but not invincible, and he deserves to be treated right. He's not like your other lovers, who are either in it or sex or some other ulterior motive. Or Francis."

Francis was never Gilbert's boyfriend, but his in love-with-love best friend.

Gilbert barely listened to her nagging as he said, "Your point?"

Eliza huffed and said, "Take it slow or you'll lose him Gil. I can tell this time it's serious. Plus this is my OTP. Another thing Gil."

"What Liz?"

"Be careful with him. It's been only 2 years, and you know.."

Gilbert read her loud and clear and his snarky reply was lost in what she said. He knew this time he wanted something serious, something that actually lasted. He and Lovino had known each other for the longest. Their grandfathers were the best of friends, sometimes Gil would call them man and wife. He knew that 2 years ago seemed soon, but Lovino needed to let him go eventually. That's what he told him in that letter.

Now he wasn't sure what to think of Romulus. He knew that it was in his best interest to do what he did, but Lovino was different. He respected people for who they are and never took anything else into consideration. His fiancée, a older boy called Luca, had died protecting Lovino. They weren't even at the best of their relationship when he died but they were working hard to make it work...and then he died. Lovino didn't think he would want anyone else ever, and it's merely been 2 years after and Romulus decides to play matchmaker. Lovino isn't ready for that type of thing, to let his walls down again.

Gilbert knew Luca well. He felt jealousy burning when he saw the old couple together, but when he heard that they weren't working out, he confronted Luca about it. As much as he hated it at the time, he wanted to see Lovino happy with whoever he wanted.

"Luca, what's going on with you two?"

"Gilbert, we just aren't-"

"What type of shit is that?"

"You have no right to talk!

"Oh please, you've been happy together for four years now!"

"Gilbert! I know you love him too!"

"What does that have to do with anything? He's with you, he loves you! I'll find someone else and you better damn well start treating him better!", he countered bravely.

A pause.

"You'll win him over one day, but if it makes you feel better I'll talk to him." And then he ran.

About two weeks after that incident, Luca was shot execution style in his apartment. His father had been charged with the crime and was on the run, but was later found cut to death with a evil smile on his dead, cruel face. It turns out his father found his way from Italy to America even though he was imprisoned. He had managed a cult of sorts in Naples that promoted robbery and killing. He wanted his son to take over, and Luca refused. When his father saw Lovino, he tried to plan an ambush of them both, but Luca diverted Lovino to his grandfather's house and waited to die. He knew running was pointless with his father. He had been running for so long, and knew he was trapped. Gilbert and Lovino learned all of this only at the funeral, and the Italian was beside himself, to say the least.

Gilbert couldn't help but let a small tear well itself up in his eye, but he rubbed it away. At the time Luca died, he was just starting to really get along with the punk. He had proposed to Lovino three years in, but they were going to wait until they finished college, about two years and some, to get themselves together. Gilbert was then surprised they hadn't waited longer...

Guess they were in love that much.

Which made Gilbert's job all the more harder. After the scandal at Romulus' house, Lovino had rushed to see him, crying like he had at the funeral. He hadn't even given his grandfather the chance to explain. Gilbert had thought he was better, although as of late with his work he hadn't had the chance to see him lately. Gilbert was interning and applying for a FBI job, along with all the more busy schedule of being a college senior. Lovino was to graduate the same year too, but after Luca, he just dove in his work all the more. When Gilbert opened the door to let Lovino in, his baggy eyes were much more prominent, and he lost some weight.

It was Lovino who suggested to get away. Gilbert had planned to do his plan for it much later, when they graduated and Lovino had moved on enough. But his Italian friend insisted, and so here they were.

They got here at around 11pm, turned on TV and started drinking like no tomorrow, although Gilbert usually could hold his liquor better. They also bought a LOT of food for the night, the typical girl's or boy's I-just-broke-up-with-my-boyfriend/girlfriend starter kit consisting of cheese puffs, alcohol, snacks and fried chicken along with other things. But Gilbert and Lovino hadn't eaten much lately and now that he thought about it, the third beer might have made him more hungry. Lovino threw his phone across the room when Feli and Romulus started calling, but then Gilbert thought of having an"Awesome photo shoot of awesomeness". His words, not mine.

Gilbert, as far as knew, was sure he stayed sober most of the time, and didn't do anything his inhibitions would want him to do. He didn't even get dead drunk, just in the dizzy buzzed state. However, he doesn't remember too much of what happened last night.

He had now reached the hotel room. Hopefully Lovino wouldn't be too melancholy..

In the room Lovino had woken up again, almost in a clear state of mind. He didn't want to open his eyes however, yet his body told him to get up. So he opened one eye and saw a ceiling that was not his own, which quickly led the other eye to follow. He sat up alarmed and felt a rushing pain through his skull.

Shit! He moaned in pain. He tried to massage his head but it still hurt like hell, so he tried to get up, even though his eyes were sealed shut due to his head, he stubbed his toe on the nightstand he didn't see and much less avoid since it felt like he wasn't in control of his body, turned, tripped on his own toes and fell on his butt.

~~~OMG WORDS IN THE CENTER TO BREAK PAGE~~~

Lovino POV

"Fucking great." Were my first real words of the morning. The only reason I know it's morning is because of the stupid king star of death people call the damn sun. My ass hurts now. Speaking of ass, am I wearing clothes? I open my eyes only a tiny bit to see my sweatpants on with my t-shirt that simply read "No thanks.". Well, at least I didn't get laid, that would be REALLY weird and fucked up.

Speaking of weird…..WHERE THE FUCK AM I?!

"You're with me, remember Lovino?" Shit, guess I said that out loud without knowing.

I look up, slightly annoyed now because I recognize, it's Gilbert. He oddly had a grin on his face, and one would think to be slightly frightened by the albino towering over me at the moment.

However, I'm used to this fucker by now so I don't care for the moment.

"Where the fuck are we?"

Gilbert, if at all fucking possible, grins even more. "Wow, Lovi, years that I've known you, and you still aren't a morning person."

As much as I would like to swing kick this fucker for trying to mess with me in the morning, a little birdie gives me an idea. Literally, it was Gilbird who flew in behind him, the smartest little chick I've ever met, I look at the bird then glare at the German bastard. Next thing I know Gilbert is running with the bird poking his head.

That bird understands me than most people will at times. I sigh in content and then deal with getting my ass up. After a little crawling while this fucker is running around shouting German commands, I lifted up to one knee and breathe a little to stop my fucking head from being so woozy. Next I get up on the next knee, and finally I stand up, and something odd happens.

First, I lost the dizzy and gain that damn migraine from before. I didn't realize it, but that sharp pain on my head was my main doom. Second, Gilbert comes back with the bird and what looks like some actually decent breakfast on a tray he magically got, and then my heart pangs. Gil, holding the tray and smiling like the damn goof he is...reminded me of him. Dammit.

Regular POV

Lovino's heart gave that pang, that beat he hadn't felt in two years, all by seeing Gilbert bringing him food. But at the moment, he didn't understand where all this was coming from. So he cursed himself under his breath for it, folding his arms in anger only reserved for himself. He shouldn't be feeling any of that right now, or ever..

Gilbert took notice, and placed the tray on a nearby coffee table with a chocolate bar nearby.

 _So THAT's what it was_ , Lovino thought.

Gilbert then turned to his friend "What is it, Lovino? Do you want to head home now?"

If the Italian didn't know better, he would have said Gil stuttered that last part. But he does know better, so he went with a different approach.

"I need some answers, Gilbert."

"Answers?"

"I don't remember anything at all from the past two days, at least."

At this, had Gilbert been holding said tray, he would have dropped it, his ruby eyes widened.

"What do you mean you don't remember?!"

"Exactly what I said, idiota!"

"But how did-"

"It doesn't matter HOW, Gilbert! I want to know WHAT! What happened, where are we, how we got here, what are we even doing, I should be at school, I'm such an idiot, what the hell is wrong with me, where's my stuff, Gil do you remember if I even bought stuff at least..."

Lovino kept babbling on and shakily trying to pack up and leave while Gil stood dumbfounded. He doesn't...remember anything? That's crazy talk! But..how?

Gilbert needed to take action, because no one in their right mind would just throw their friend out into the fray of the real world with 2 days of lost memories, especially these 2 days! He needed to know the truth.

So he proceeded to go to the kitchen, set the tray down, come back, lift Lovino up, (usually he lifts the other so his butt and legs hang over Gilbert's shoulder until he calms down, but as Lovino was kicking and cursing more than usual, he carried him bridal style to the kitchen, Lovino nearly punched him though.) The Italian became unusually silent at this development, blushing and hiding his face with his hands, lest he was to be made fun of, and he shouldn't be blushing anyway! Gilbert felt mostly bittersweet, it almost seemed wrong to be carrying him like this, but it was his duty as AWESOME BEST FRIEND AND CRUSH. Gilbert blushed a little as he thought of that last part.

They sat face to face on the kitchen island. Marble countertop with the white and black modern kitchen.

Gilbert sighed, this was difficult to explain again, because of what Lovino would say.

"So Lovino? You sure you don't remember the past 2 days?"

"Yes, you idiot!"

"But I don't understand...how could you have forgotten..."

"Well, maybe Eliza will know?"

"Maybe. But I can't let you leave without knowing the truth." Gilbert slightly stuttered that last part. Lovino was worried now. But before he could ask, his friend answered.

"Lovino, do you know what day it is today?"

"No, what is it?"

"The 23rd."

A pause as the Italian registered this in his frazzled mind.

"Did...did i visit? What happened? Why would I forget that, what the hell is wrong with me, i'm terrible I swear.."

"Well, what's the last thing you remember?" Gilbert interrogated.

Lovino's POV

"Hmm...some shit about a baking quiz next week, it was friday, Feli called me to visit and Nonno called to have dinner at his house."

Gilbert's eyes opened even wider, showing some big ass ruby eyes.

The fuck is his problem? What did I forget?

At this point, I'm the mood for some water, or coffee. But my cellphone rings, being an asshole.

After I pick it up, I see it's Feliciano.

"What it is Feli?"

"Lovino! Where have you been?! You haven't answered my calls or nothing!", he then goes into Italian and I hold the phone away from my ear since he's going to be so fucking loud.

"Feli, the hell are you so angry for?"

Before Feli can start shit, Gilbert adds, "Feli, he doesn't remember shit from friday on."

On the phone you can hear the car stop suddenly with a screech and Ludwig squeal a bit. (haha German bitch, can't handle Feli's driving can you?)

"Gilbert?"

"Yes, Feli?"

"IT"S MONDAY!" Feli yelled dangerously

"The fuck did I do?" I said without thinking.

Feli didn't even bother with my question, like damn.

"We'll be over there in 20 fratello."

**Ten minutes later because you all know damn well Feli drives like a fucking cinnamon roll maniac**

A knock at the door, 2 sets of brothers reunite.

Another knock just as they sit, it's Romulus wondering why Gilbert proposed to Lovino last night on Facebook.

"BUT WE ARE NOT EVEN DATING!" Both screamed in unision

After about 35 minutes of Lovino trying to beat the shit out of Gilbert and Romulus asking if they were a thing and Feli and Ludwig trying to ask them what the hell happened, they finally got their answers.

Turns out Gilbert did the picture of proposing for fun as a dare from Lovino, but forgot the Italian told him not to post it.

When asked why he made the dare, Lovino said he didn't know why he did, but everyone knew that wasn't him. Either way it was getting all types of reactions on social media. Gilbert explained that Lovino came to him crying wanting the retreat, so he took him to Atlantic City and then told them how they had fun as friends and nothing else.

"But why did I go to Gilbert's crying?" Lovino asked nervously.

Turns out that Feli visited to see his brother and pick him up for Romulus's dinner. In which he introduced a Turkish man who was interested in Lovino, with Romulus promising a date (to play matchmaker.)

Lovino, furious and emotional that he could just toss Luca aside like that and force him to date this idiot, went to Gilbert.

"Why did Romulus even try that anyways?" Ludwig wondered. He wasn't there, and barely knew Luca.

Everyone looked at the Grandfather for different reasons. They watched him pull out a letter addressed to him and hand it to Lovino. It was Luca's handwriting.

Romulus,

By the time you have read this, I will be dead. I'm sorry in advance. I should've told the truth. But I want Lovino to live. You would kill me if he was hurt.

Which is why I deserve to die, for not telling Lovino about my father. He would try to protect me, just like he tries to protect everyone he loves. Sometimes I fear that will be his downfall.

But I would be wrong. Lovino has more strength than he knows. He still doesn't deserve this.

Tell him I don't want to go. I don't want to die. I don't want to leave him. But I have to, someone has to try to stop my father, or at least pay his sins. I forgive him. I forgive him because before this he was my father. He was much like you.

Don't let Lovino stay alone too long. Force him into it if you must. He needs his time, but after some years he needs, no he deserves much love. With someone he knows and trusts.

With someone who won't be killed by his father hopefully.

Tell Feliciano to worry about him as much as he wants and to hold Ludwig close.

Tell Gilbert he was a good friend despite the difficulties, but he's still a prick.

Romulus, thank you for being the father figure I haven't experienced in a long time.

Lovino, love freely. I understand. Death has parted us for a reason. There is someone else for you. Maybe even someone else for me in heaven. But I will always love you, and remember you as a wonderful man to be with.

Don't waste your years on me, Lovi.

~Luca

By the time Lovino finished reading it aloud he was bawling with Feli. Gilbert, too had many silent tears. Ludwig hid his face as Feli hugged him. Romulus looked more weathered than ever.

"I'm sorry Lovino."

"I'm sorry Nonno"

"I'm sorry everyone."

"Why Gilbert?"

"I should've said where we were and for something else."

He left without a word. Came back with another dead man's letter.

Gilbert

You prick. I know you still love Lovino. Love him better than I did. He deserves so much and doesn't even know it.

I'm sorry to break his heart this way, but I have no choice. I am terrible man, to accept my death like this, but for him, I'll do anything.

You are a great man for my love. You have been with him so long, and he's comfortable around you. I think even Romulus might have noticed.

Please watch over him, i'll try my best but I can only do so much in the spirit world.

Promise me his happiness, you German fuck.

~Luca

Lovino whispered in disbelief, "Why did no one tell me any of this?"

"We couldn't. It would be wrong. You were supposed to move on on your own, but Lovi, you are stubborn and didn't let yourself love again. You haven't taken care of yourself ethier. We needed to push you a bit. I didn't want to cause trouble, I wanted you to at least try. It's been 2 years. I didn't actually know about Gilbert."

Lovino started to figure it out. Why Gilbert and Luca argued. Why he started sleeping around. Why his heart panged. Why he stayed away from Gilbert and Feli and Ludwig and Nonno. All of the past and present finally made sense. It finally hit him. Luca has been dead for 2 years. Tears flowed harder

Lovino looked to his friend, "You...l-l-ove me?"

Gilbert replied, "Always. But it's your decision. I'm not going to force you, you need time with all this."

"But they think we got f-fucking engaged" he said between tears

"I'll take care of it, but Eliza will kick my ass."

"STARTING RIGHT NOW!" A voice said.

Turns out Eliza was there for the whole thing by sneaking past Alfred and getting his key.

"MISS ELIZABETHA!" Feli yelled.

The Hungarian woman ignored him was she wielded her frying pan of doom.

"IT"S NOT EVEN LIKE YOU 2 ARE DATING!"

"YES WE ARE!" Lovino yelled back as he stood to protect Gilbert.

Now the whole room shook "WHAT?!"

"Damn drama city right here dudes!"

"ALFRED!"

"Alright bruh! I'll leave geez!"

Alfred closes the door and goes to find Arthur.

"What do you mean we are dating?" Gilbert started.

"It's been 2 years. Enough alone time. I remember everything again. He loved me enough to fucking die, I have to try at some point. Even if it fails. Gilbert reminded me of him this morning….his words are helping me move on. He knew I could be ok. Now it's my time to listen."

He breathed in for a moment.

"Gilbert, you have a high standard to live up to. I know there's something in this dumbass heart of mine to love you, and that's probably why I've gone away so I don't admit it. But i'll date you."

"Lovi?", Feli jumped in, "Are you sure?"

"Si. I'm ready now."

A long hug. American and British duo getting pictures. Everyone rejoicing. A dinner date where a facebook post was deleted and another announcing their relationship was added.

A second date, then a third, then 10, 20,30.

Gilbert would later tell Eliza at their wedding

"Sometimes jumping the gun and rocket helps you heal from some depressing ass shit."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. You treat my Lovi right!"

"Always."


End file.
